


Pie or Nah?

by TheCobraOfHell



Series: YooRan Week! [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Strawberries, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobraOfHell/pseuds/TheCobraOfHell
Summary: Day 5 of Yooran week! The Prompt for today is Strawberry Festival! Yoosung takes Saeran to indulge in another one of his loves- his love for strawberries. Saeran very quickly finds out how much he may or may not like strawberries- and that sunburns hurt.





	Pie or Nah?

Pie or Nah?

“I take it that you really like strawberries.” Saeran had noticed that, around this time of the year, Yoosung always got happier. At first, he thought it was just because of the nice weather- but now seeing him in a special outfit just for trudging the fields to pick strawberries had him thinking differently. 

And Yoosung had good reasoning to like strawberries. They were delicious, firstly, especially when they were perfectly ripe. But his fondest memories were of visiting his grandparent’s place where they had a little strawberry patch, and going out in the midst of spring to pick ripe berries with his little sister. They’d snack on them through the spring, even make a pie together with the family. 

There wasn’t much to worry about back then. 

Nowadays, he hasn’t much time to visit his family, and thus, not as much time to pick strawberries for good times sake. 

“Yeah- I really like strawberries. I think you will too! Once we pick them and make something… like pie together. Do you think you’d like strawberry pie?” Yoosung explores curiously, meanwhile grabbing some bug spray for his calves. 

Saeran shrugs. “I don’t know. It’s been a long time since I’ve had strawberries in general…” He didn’t have the heart to tell Yoosung that he hadn’t had strawberries ever. Like, really, how can a grown man not have had a damn strawberry at least once- even if to just try it?

Yoosung laughs a little, nudging Saeran playfully. “Well- we’ll make a pie and if you don’t like it… I’ll eat it!”

“Alright- it’s a deal.” Saeran wasn’t sure if he would like strawberries anyway, but he’d try it for Yoosung. 

-

Saeran discovered rather quickly that sun screen was a must when being outside for so long- especially considering that he had fair skin. He squeaked softly as Yoosung just about slapped him across the face, trying to spread the cream on his face. “I can’t believe we’ve only been out here for like- fifteen minutes, and you’re already getting pink!”

Saeran puffed out his cheeks in dismay, trying to turn away from the cold sun screen Yoosung was spreading on his face. “I’m not that pink- and I don’t burn, I don’t need sunscreen!” He tried to negate, turning his face away every time Yoosung swooped in. 

“Yes you do! You’ll get burned real bad and you’ll regret it!” Yoosung scolded, finally capping up the sunscreen and stuffing it into his pants pocket. “C’mon, I’ll grab us a basket!”

Saeran was surprised at the amount of people that had showed up for a festival centered around a fruit (then again, people gather round for festivals for many other interesting things besides strawberries). That must mean there was something good about strawberries, right?

He followed Yoosung loosely through the fields, a little unnerved by the way the plants tickled his ankles. It was a bright day out, breezy to the point of blowing his hair in different directions. Something about this weather was making his mind relax, and he felt okay being surrounded by other festival goers. That didn’t mean he wasn’t still grasping onto Yoosung to make sure he didn’t lose him. 

Their bounty was plentiful, heaping a couple handfuls higher than the basket could hold of plump red fruits. Saeran had been amazed at the sight of how many berries there could be. Despite the insistence of Yoosung, he refrained from eating any until they actually got home. 

Saeran groaned with exhaustion as they finally shut the door to Yoosung’s apartment, the activity of the day finally catching up with him. Yoosung went about putting away groceries that he had picked up on their way, leaving the strawberries out on the counter. He had told Saeran to feel free to eat some- but he didn’t touch them yet. 

He was too concerned with looking at his reddened face in the bathroom mirror, gawking at how pink he had become. He should’ve had Yoosung get his shoulders… they were bright and burning. 

“There should be some aloe in the medicine cabinet!” Yoosung called out to him, guessing correctly as to his bathroom debacle.

By the time Saeran was finished with rubbing the gelatinous crap along his shoulders, Yoosung was already snacking on the strawberries, swinging in his place with unrestrained joy. At the sight of Saeran, he gagged a little and produced a few laughs. 

Saeran grimaced. “Shut up. Stop laughing at me, I’m in pain.”

Yoosung, still smiling, stopped laughing. “Yeah- I’m sorry.” He plucked out one of the strawberries and held it out to Saeran by the stem. “Here, try it!”

Saeran swallowed and, instead of grabbing it by hand, leaned in to take a bite out of the fruit. It was ripe and just about popped with the pressure of his teeth, and its juices dripped slowly down his chin. But it was good. 

He plopped a hand against his mouth to keep himself from accidentally spilling anymore of the juice, savoring the sour and sweet flavor it had. Saeran knew why Yoosung liked strawberries so much now…

But Yoosung was sputtering, wide eyed as he had watched Saeran eat from his hand. For some reason- he found the sight very appealing…

“S-So… did you want to make a pie or…?”

Saeran wiped his mouth and shook his head. “I like them the way they are.”.


End file.
